


A Few of My Favorite Things

by SylvanWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, inventive use of a candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Post team holiday party, Phil returns to his room in the Tower to find Clint has a sweet surprise for him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	A Few of My Favorite Things

Phil had to admit that Clint’s taste in Christmas attire had definitely improved in the time between the team holiday party and right now.

Then, he’d been wearing a hideous green and purple monstrosity of a sweater that he claimed represented a Christmas tree being decorated by elves.

“It looks more like Loki being electrocuted by his brother,” Tony had remarked, passing through the conversation with a drink in each hand and a sprig of mistletoe dangling from a halo-mounted wire hook over his head.

Privately, Phil had felt that, dubious headgear aside, Tony was right.

Now, he’s never been happier to see an ugly sweater discarded carelessly on the floor of his bedroom.

Spread out on Phil’s bed wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a candy cane hooked strategically around his half-hard cock, Clint looks both like he drank too much at said holiday party and like a debauched dream.

Phil wants to lick him all over.

Instead, he stops at the end of the bed, one eyebrow cocked in a look that has wrung answers from junior agents reduced to tears and babbling by his expression alone.

Clint unhooks the candy cane and makes a long, slow show of putting the pointy end in his mouth and sucking.

 _Touché_.

Phil doesn’t adjust himself in his suddenly uncomfortable trousers. It’s the act of a man accustomed to supreme feats of willpower.

And who’s spent a lot of time around Clint.

“You left early,” Phil observes, in a tone he most often uses on performance evaluation reviews.

It’s a trap, the bland voice, and Clint, who knows Phil far too well for Phil’s comfort, is well aware of it.

“I had places to be, people to do.”

“Oh?” Phil asks, casually reaching up to undo his tie, which is a tasteful pear-tree green with a pale gold repeating pattern of tiny partridges. “Anyone I know?”

“Could be,” Clint answers, sucking the candy cane back into his mouth with an ostentatious slurp.

Phil turns away from the bed to undo his cuffs and put the links back in their box, hang the tie in its place in the closet (between his cornucopia tie and the one featuring discreet explosions of white fireworks), and slip off his loafers.

He undoes his shirt button by button while a porn soundtrack of sucking noises and breathy moans plays in surround-sound behind his back.

He resolutely refuses to look in the full-length mirror hanging inside the closet door as he neatly deposits his shirt in the hamper and hangs his trousers to prevent creasing.

Down to boxers and socks, Phil takes a deep breath, begins field-stripping an M-4 in his head for the distraction of it, and turns back to the bed.

Clint’s lips are wet and sticky, and there’s a matching gleam on his cock, which is hard and red, framed in one of Clint’s hands, as if he’s offering it up for a taste.

Phil may be renowned for his self-control, but he is, after all, only a man. 

He sucks in a steadying breath and shucks his boxers, then takes three steps to the bed, so he can sit on the edge and remove his socks.

Behind him, Clint breathes, “Tease,” and traces Phil’s spine with a sticky finger.

At that, Phil pivots on his hip and slides toward Clint, ending with his feet near the headboard and his mouth in Clint’s lap.

This close, he can smell a heady mix of arousal and peppermint, and his mouth fills with saliva. Even as he opens his mouth for his first taste, he feels a gust of warm breath on his own cock before Clint sucks the head into his mouth.

Phil breathes, “Oh,” and chases the pleasure, canting his hips to slide deeper into Clint’s hot, wet mouth and snaking his tongue around Clint’s glans to gather more of the sweetness there.

The mint tingles on his tongue, and Phil wraps his lips around the head of Clint’s cock, hearing, distantly through the thunder in his ears, “Oh, babe.”

An urgent weight growing low in his belly, Phil feeds Clint’s cock into his mouth, using his hand at the base to hold it steady while he sucks and licks, wet and messy, moaning now as Clint swallows him down whole.

When he feels the head of his cock pulled into the tight ring of Clint’s throat, Phil cries out around his mouthful, spilling and swallowing at the same time, trying to lap up as much of Clint’s own hot spend as he can, though his mouth is slack with pleasure. 

Never let it be said that Phil can’t multitask.

When they’re done, Phil presses his open mouth against the trembling skin of Clint’s inner thigh, leaving a sticky, wet reminder of their pleasure.

From above him, Phil hears, “Let it blow, let it blow, let it blow,” off-key and raucous.

Maybe it’s the wine he had at the party. Maybe it’s that his mouth tastes like peppermint and cum. Maybe it’s that he’s resting his cheek on his lover’s warm thigh.

Whatever the cause, Phil giggles.

Clint threads his fingers through Phil’s hair and tugs him up his body until Phil is resting in the damp vee between Clint’s thighs and they are mouth to mouth, sharing sugary, open-mouthed kisses, breathing love-words into each other’s lungs.

“Merry Christmas,” Phil says softly, resting his lips in one corner of Clint’s smiling mouth.

“Happy Holidays,” Clint agrees, tracing the small of Phil’s back with the callused tips of his drawing fingers.

Whatever the words they use, it’s the gift they give each other that matters: Here, like this, naked and covered in each other, love, and peppermint.


End file.
